


Lost Empire Records: Open Until Midnight

by ReaperfromtheAbyss



Category: Aladdin (1992), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Tangled (2010)
Genre: IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperfromtheAbyss/pseuds/ReaperfromtheAbyss
Summary: I had an idea for sorta space Disney story, so as I fill out that concept I'll be posting short pieces here!





	1. City in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A renegade princess smuggles a prized artifact to members of the mob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "..you know Marge, oh wait a second... This is Professor Packard , your surgeon and proctor and yadda yadda we're all gonna die, here's some music in the mean time. Where was I Mar-"

Jasmine hurried through the crowded market, constantly aware of how many eyes were on her and from where. She tried to slow down, unwanted attention could bring ruination, but every shouting merchant was an alarm call, and every crowded jostle an apprehending hand, urging her faster and faster, to just get out of there. Finally, she ducked into an alleyway marked by a burnt-out sign for some pub no one could remember the name of. The place itself didn't really matter, just the anonymity and lack of people inside. She scanned the sparse interior and sidled into a secluded booth, where two small shadowed figures waited for her. 

"What are you doing here you treacherous snake." Spoke one of the the dwarves, stifling a yawn.

"I'm here to show you just how snake-like I can be." Responded Jasmine, completing the code, before glancing around and removing her cloak and revealing a long black braid. Cloaks were thankfully in fashion this month so she had an easier time of hiding on the streets, especially with her hair. The raven black stood out in most crowds these days, as everyone dyed their hair to be garish and bright in a world of rapidly dwindling color. Jasmine would never cut it. The black symbolized her mourning of those she'd lost when the Intergalactic Authoritarians had usurped her father's throne and taken over the desert planet, ostensibly to continue their spread order and peace through the universe, but everyone knew it was the petrolith reserves they really wanted. Keeping it long helped remind her of happier times, and had become a Samson-esque source of strength in her fight for what was right.

"Do you have the ar- ar- achoo! artifact?" The other dwarf sneezed out.

Jasmine undid a portion of her braid and pulled a small glass disk and an old-style data card. Another reason she would never cut her hair, brush in a little bit of Cosmijelly slime and she could hide anything small in her tight braid without triggering any EM readers or other scanners.

"Depends on if you've kept your side of the bargain." Jasmine smiled, while placing the tiny prizes on the table under the heel of her hand, where a slight pressure could crush them if the deal went south. Snow's Seven were supposedly trustworthy, but Jasmine had learned the hard way one couldn't always trust street reputations.

The first dwarf scowled slightly at her action, but pulled out a casino chip and slid it across the table. "Take this to any casino in the Lucky Seven and trade it in for your reward. The Scavengers may continue to operate in our system."

Jasmine released the disk and data card, tucked the casino chip into her braid, and pulled on her cloak in one smooth motion. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you boys, but I'll let you get back to your nap." She winked at the still scowling dwarf and swept out of the back entrance to the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a weird dream last night, and after sharing it with my friend I thought I'd try to write it up, hopefully this'll become something!


	2. Hope Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess and a mechanic share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm telling you Marge, he's just not worth, oh hold on a moment... Professor Packard here, solar storms are running throughout the Lucky Seven region. Meteor Showers are expected throughout the next week. Here is the traffic. -Now Marge as I was-"

"You know my shtick is fixing machines not humans, right? This is more something for Sweet." Rapunzel jokingly admonished Jasmine as she splashed some antiseptic on a cloth then cleaned the cut on her patient's back. Jasmine sucked in a breath but fought down the urge to tense up.

"He's got more important things to be looking at than this little scrape. Besides, gives me an excuse to admire those beautiful green eyes of yours." Jasmine quipped, focusing on a disassembled clockwork... something on the workbench in front of her. Rapunzel smiled to herself and rolled her eyes as she threaded a sterilized needle.

The cut really wasn't large, stitches probably weren't necessary, and truly Dr. Sweet could have just slapped a skin patch on it and sent her on her way. But then, if Jasmine had done that, wouldn't now be feeling the warmth of the hand steadying her shoulder as the brown-haired engineer sewed her skin back together. And Rapunzel wouldn't be idly noticing how nicely the scent of Cosmijelly slime mingled with the aroma of oil and ionization of her workshop. Secretly neither woman wanted the moment to end, and willed time to conspire to rest a while longer for them. Rapunzel finished the last stitch and paused, considering but not daring to lean in for an embrace, steal a kiss, run her hands through those beautiful raven locks. Then, as all things stretched to far must, the moment broke. Jasmine shifted and Rapunzel was snapped out of her daydreaming. Embarrassed and with cheeks burning, she bustled around putting away the medical supplies.

"Well, that's done then, I suppose you have other important tasks to get to. And I have got to get this bucket of bolts reassembled." Rapunzel barked out, far more brusque than intended, and busied herself with the gears and springs so Jasmine couldn't see her bright red face.

"Oh, I... sure yeah, I guess I should be going." Jasmine replied, disheartened, before leaving the workshop.

Rapunzel watched her go, and ran a hand through her short brown hair, in that moment regretting everything she'd ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to introduce another group of characters, but honestly I started thinking about this pairing and just wanted to write it so here you go.


	3. Deadeye Navigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A linguist/historian works through the night planning a space pirate heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No no, I'll call you- Here's today's PSA's listeners. Abridged because some of these are longer than they need to be. Whales can be dangerous don't touch them. Check the weather before jumping to warp. We're all gonna die."

Milo stumbled over to the drink replicator, mug in hand, blearily rubbing at his face. “One more cup of coffee ought to see me through this.” He muttered to himself, more trying to speak the thought into being than actually believing it. The replicator chimed cheerily as it finished re-filling the mug. Milo took a swig and grimaced slightly.  


“I should just cut out the middle-man and get myself addicted to Ener-G patches like a self-respecting adult.”  


Theoretically there wasn’t a difference between what the machine poured and what you could get at any planet-side café. In practice the drinks all had a slightly stale and bitter taste to them. But when you need caffeine you need caffeine and right now Milo needed caffeine. He sighed to himself as he returned to his desk and displays filled with star maps, shipping schedules, current and projected weather maps, and patrol vessel paths. Normally, he didn’t have to put this much effort into planning raids. But this wasn’t a normal raid. The Ancestral Light was being shipped to the most secure research facility in the Intergalactic Authoritarian empire and would be under heavy guard. The area was already dangerous for a crew of space pirates to fly through, and they would only have a brief window of time to stage the attack itself. On top of that, their petrolith reserves were dangerously low so they could only afford one warp in and out. Every part of the plan had to be perfect, and his job was to make sure they got there and could escape as fast as possible.  


“What did I do to deserve this.” He complained, then smiled ruefully to himself. Sold a lost civilization to the IA’s treasury in the name of progress and discovery, that’s what he’d done. But that was the past, all he could do was his best to make up for those mistakes. Right now, that meant plotting a course that avoided meteor showers, nebulae, and IA patrols to steal the heart of a lost civilization.


End file.
